


A Show

by RoNask



Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [2]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Crack(ish), F/M, Fun, GoT Time Fun, TV Time Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: 2. "Aw, you're so cute when you blush like that"





	A Show

“It’s starting!”

Lucy jumped at Jiya’s scream. “What was that for?” she asked as the techie got her popcorn out of the microwave and rushed back to the sofa.

“Sorry, Game of Thrones season premier”

Before the historian could say something, Jessica and Flynn entered the room.

“Has it begun?” the blonde sunk down beside the younger woman on the couch.

“Five more minutes to go,” she said, “Didn’t want you two missing the beginning and asking me questions.”

“Thanks,” smirked the other.

“I’m making more popcorn,” announced Garcia, “Lucy, do you want some?”

“Oh, no,” she watched him preparing it, “I’m not here for the show.”

The former NSA paused and shot her a glance. “Why?”

“Lucy isn’t into Game of Thrones,” shrugged Jiya.

“Well, she watched it with me,” Garcia replied, making the two women turn on the couch to watch them.

“I thought it wasn’t your thing,” commented the techie.

“We watched half a season together,” Flynn said, then he made a face, “Lucy, haven’t you told them about us? All those late nights, I thought it meant something to you”

The historian was as red as one could get, “Shut up, Garcia!”

“Aw, you’re cute when you blush like that.” Jessica grinned.

Garcia grabbed his popcorn bowl and handed it over to Logan, next thing Lucy knew her feet were off the ground and she was carried to the couch and sat on the former NSA’s lap and offered popcorn, which she dismissed with a move of her hand. “Volume up, Jiya, we don’t wanna miss a thing”

Jiya complied.

The show began.


End file.
